Once Upon A Dream
by soudontnoatall
Summary: Rachel and Quinn have been best friends since they were 5 years old. When Rachel finds out she had magical powers, their friendship grows even more. They are inseparable. Until one day, when an uninvited guest takes away all Quinn's memories of Rachel and her magic. When the two meet again in high school, will Rachel be able to make the love of her life remember their past? Faberry
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's me, Lauren. I haven't written fan fiction in a while. I have been so busy lately. But I had this awesome idea for a story, and had to get it out, so here it is! This is Faberry endgame, so look forward to that! Hope you enjoy, and please, please, please review! Big shoutout to my Beta reader Rebecca Ripple, who is incredible, thank you so much.**

"Again!" Quinn squealed in excitement, her blonde hair bouncing as she jumped up and down.

"Okay, okay!" Giggled Rachel, and with a flick of her tiny hand, she sent poor Finn's books flying off his desk from the other side of the room. Finn looked around in confusion. There was no one close enough to him to push his books off the table. The two girls tried hard not to give themselves away as they watched from a good eight metres away.

The bell rang, and the class of grade 2s was dismissed. Quinn looked at Rachel with wide, green eyes. "How do you do it?" She asked for the millionth time that day.

"I don't know! I just think about what I want to happen, flick my hand, and- boom- it happens!" Rachel proclaimed, lifting her hand to demonstrate. This time she caused one of the desks to shrink until she was able to pick it up and hold it in one hand.

"Wow." Quinn sighed, looking at her best friend with a certain admiration she held for no one else. "You're amazing Rachel."

Rachel looked back at her friend, lowering her hand and biting her lip. "You- you really think so?" A lot of people had told Rachel this in her life; she was a great singer for her age, and she took ballet lessons, but coming from Quinn, it was special. The words finally meant something to her.

"Yeah!" Quinn giggled, squeezing Rachel in a hug. Rachel blinked, but then hugged back.

Remembering something, Rachel pulled away. "I forgot! I have to show you something!" She was so excited that she took Quinn's hand and quickly ran out of the classroom, dropping the now-miniaturized desk. They ran out of the school, with the energy that only comes with being six- almost seven- years old.

"Where are we going?" Quinn asked, the question only occurring to her when they were halfway to the park.

"Just wait!" Rachel said, giggling because she couldn't wait to see Quinny's face. When they reached the park they stopped running, finally having run out of energy. Quinn's face was red, and she was puffing hard. Rachel was puffing too, but she tried not to show it to her friend who thought she was so great. She kept walking and Quinn pouted.

"How much longer?" She whined, not nearly as excited as Rachel was. The brunette didn't answer, but, instead, continued walking ahead. Quinn rolled her eyes rather unsuccessfully- she was still learning how to- and caught up to her friend. They walked in silence for what seemed forever -so, about 30 seconds- before they came to a rock. A huge rock that was blocking the entrance to a cave, and had done so for as long as anyone could recall.

Rachel stopped in front of the rock, and Quinn followed suit. "Why did we stop?" Quinn asked, puzzled.

"Look," whispered Rachel. Her face filled with concentration. She closed her eyes tightly, like she was making a wish, and lifted her arms above her head. Quinn gasped as the rock began to move. It slowly lifted up, and within a matter of seconds, the cave entrance was completely unblocked. Rachel moved the rock to the left, and let it fall, causing the ground to shake beneath their feet. Rachel looked at Quinn, and then beckoned her into the cave.

As they made their way in, Quinn found herself in the most amazing place she had ever seen. There were pink lights floating in midair. There was a pond in one corner, the water so clear that you could see every scale of the goldfish that swam there. There were a dozen or so roses growing in another section, and a hammock that seemed to grow out of the two trees it was connected to. The whole cave reminded Quinn of an enchanted wood.

"What do you think?" Rachel asked quietly, slightly anxious for Quinn's opinion.

"It's so pretty! Oh, Rachel, I love it!" Quinn said in wonder. "How did you find this place?" Quinn looked around in awe, and Rachel smiled happily as her response.

"I made it." Rachel said quietly. Quinn's mouth dropped.

"You mean, you made all of it?" Rachel nodded excessively, quite proud of her creation, to say the least.

"The flowers? The lights?" Quinn challenged, looking around.

"Yep!"

"Even the goldfish?"

"They took me nearly an hour to make!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Woah…" Quinn smiled. "Your little house is so pretty, Rachel."

"I made it for you, Quinny. This is going to be our place. And no one can take it away from us, because I made it, and we're best friends." Rachel stated definitively.

"We can play here everyday!" Quinn said. She held out her pinky to Rachel expectantly. "Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise."

Rachel and Quinn went to their cave everyday. Every day, it grew a bit bigger as they both came up with ideas for new decorations and pretty things for their garden. Quinn no doubt was a little upset that she didn't have powers of her own, but she never let it get to her too much. Rachel tried her best to do as many of the things as Quinn wanted her to do, because she knew it must hurt to not be able to do magic. They kept Rachel's powers to themselves; they didn't want anyone trying to get her to do stuff for them, too! Their days were filled with endless wonder, and over the next year, they became so close that they never wanted to spend any time apart.

One afternoon, after a boy had called Quinn some awful names at school, Rachel and Quinn were sitting in the cave garden. They were sitting in an unusual silence, until Quinn spoke up. "Rachel, do you think I'm pretty?" She said sadly, remembering that the boy had pointed out her large nose and curly hair.

"Of course, Quinn! That's a silly question." Rachel laughed as she changed the grass different shades of green.

"No, really. Please Rachel, it's not a joke." Quinn looked at her with such serious eyes that Rachel stopped coloring the grass and studied Quinn's face closely.

"Quinn, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. When you smile, you make me smile because you're so pretty. I wish I was as beautiful as you." Quinn didn't look convinced, so Rachel picked a rose from the bunch of roses that were growing beside them.

"You are as pretty as this rose, Quinn. And no matter what anyone says, you are beautiful. Take this rose. Whenever you think you're not pretty, you can look at it, and you will be pretty. Not because it will make you pretty. You will be pretty because you will believe you're pretty."

Quinn nodded solemnly and took the rose cautiously from Rachel. Before either girl could say anything, they felt the ground shake beneath them. "What was that?" Quinn whispered to Rachel, thinking it was one of her spells.

"I don't know." Rachel's eyebrows furrowed. She looked around the cave. There, at the entrance, was a man. A man is a purple suit with grey eyebrows and magenta hair slicked back with what looked like gel. Both girls stood up and Rachel instinctively stood in front of Quinn, shielding her.

"Rachel Berry?" The man enquired, raising an eyebrow. Rachel nodded, trying to be as brave as she could muster.

"Come with me, please." The man said, turning around, and with his finger, creating a blue door before him. Rachel's eyes widened. She'd never seen anyone else do magic before. The door opened and the man stepped inside. "Well, are you coming?" He asked without turning around. Rachel gulped, and looked back at Quinn.

"Stay here. I'll be okay." Quinn looked like she wanted to protest, but wasn't quite sure how to. Rachel smiled at her, trying to be reassuring, and followed the man through the door.

As the door closed behind Rachel, it disappeared. Rachel wanted to cry. How was she going to get back to Quinn now?

"Who are you?" Rachel asked, her bottom lip trembling slightly. The man sighed.

"No need to be scared of me, Rachel, I will not hurt you." He said, and it sounded almost rehearsed.

"And how did you know my name?" Rachel's tone grew stronger.

"It does not matter. What does matter right now is that I'm like you. No doubt you've discovered that you're special. You have powers, yes?"

"I- I can do magic, yes." Rachel said uncertainly, still unwilling to believe that this man could do what she could do.

"And quite well, I must say so, judging from that cave." Rachel almost smiled at that compliment, but caught herself.

"What do you want? Why are you here?" The man rolled his eyes.

"You young ones. Always so curious." He said distastefully. "I can't tell you much today. I was merely sent to inform you that you must cease contact with your friend, Quinn."

Rachel wanted to scream. "You can't tell me what to do! Quinn is my very best friend. I can't not be her friend anymore!"

"I'm afraid you must. She is not like you and me. People like her cannot know about our powers, it's not right." The calmness of his tone made Rachel even angrier.

The small girl was fired up. "But I can't just tell her we can't be friends! She'll know something is wrong. She always does. And if you think that we can just stop being friends without her asking questions-"

"She won't ask questions." He said these words so matter-of-factly that Rachel lost her rage and adrenaline.

"Why?" Rachel's eyebrows creased in confusion.

"Because she won't remember you. Rachel, I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. After we wrap up this conversation, I have been given orders to alter the young girl's memory so she remembers nothing of you, your magic, or the cave, and her entire past is replaced with alternate memories." The sudden coldness in his voice sent chills through Rachel.

"She won't remember who I am?" Rachel lowered her head, feeling tears swell up in her eyes.

"I'm afraid not." Rachel was speechless. She knew that she couldn't change his mind. There was something about him that made her think there was nothing he liked more than to follow orders.

"Can you do me a favour then?" The tears were falling off her face, Rachel could no longer control her emotions, or be strong for Quinn.

"If it is within my power and line of orders." The man said, in a more empathetic voice.

"Can you replace her memories with happy ones? I'd like her to have a happy past… even if I'm not in it." Rachel swallowed back the tears.

"I believe I can manage that." The man lifted his finger once more and the door appeared again. Rachel walked out and attempted to smile when she saw Quinn staring back at her.

"Rachel! What took you so long? Are you okay? Who is the weird guy?" Quinn said this all very fast, and Rachel could barely even hear her over the thudding of her own heart.

"I'm so sorry, Quinn. I love you so much. You know that, right? You know how much I love you?"

Quinn looked at her as if her friend had gone crazy. "Of course I do… Rach, what's going on?"

"I loved being your friend more than anything." Rachel was crying again, and Quinn held her.

"Rachel, you're making me scared." Rachel shook her head for no apparent reason, and pulled away slowly.

"I'll never forget you, Quinn." Quinn looked at her up and down, trying to understand what was happening, but she couldn't, so she went along with it.

"I'll never forget you either." Quinn said, which seemed to make Rachel even more upset.

"Are you two done?" The man had grown impatient. Rachel nodded. She knew that she'd never be ready, so now was as good a time as any. She walked away from her friend. Quinn looked from Rachel to the man, back to Rachel again.

The man took a breath. "Quinn, I'm going to need you to close your eyes." The blonde, after receiving a shaky, tear filled nod from Rachel, did so, the confusion etched into her face.

"Now, fall asleep." Rachel was unsure how he could have such powers over Quinn, but within a couple of seconds, Quinn was, in fact, snoring. He lifted her with a flick of his hand, and out the entrance the two of them went. Rachel didn't follow, but instead peered out. After a few minutes of hand waving and such, the man seemed to be finished. He looked over at the still-crying figure of Rachel, and raised a hand in farewell. He disappeared into thin air, and as soon as he did so, Quinn's eyes reopened. Rachel was so tempted to run to her, but she knew she wouldn't know who she was.

Quinn shook her head as if shaking off a bad thought, and walked away as if nothing had happened, as if everything was normal. Rachel finally exited the cave, the last tear falling from her cheek. She moved the rock in front of the entrance, with the knowledge that she would probably never open it again.

**Did you like it? I hope so! If you did, please leave a review so I know whether to continue it or not. I probably will, though. If I indeed, do, the next chapter will be when they are in high school :) Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I posted this story yesterday, and was overwhelmed with the response, so thank you so much! Because of the amazing response to my first chapter, I went straight on to write the second. I really hope you enjoy this. Please review at the end, it means so much to me. Big shoutout to my incredible beta reader, Rebecca Ripple, who is my inspiration and good friend. Enjoy!**

The blonde girl opened one eye at the sound of her alarm. She yawned loudly and leant over to turn it off. Stretching, Quinn felt a small smile tug at her lips. It was the first day of high school. And Quinn was ready. She couldn't wait to start cheerleading. It was the one thing about high school that had always appealed to her. Quinn had been dancing since she was five years old. She used to dance every single day, but now that schedule had relaxed somewhat.

Quinn got out of bed, and went over to her calendar, where she crossed off the last day of the holidays. She put on her favourite jeans and a tank top. She spent 20 minutes straightening her curly hair, which she had always hated. Looking in the mirror, she studied herself. She didn't particularly like what she saw, but now that her hair was straightened, and because of the nose job she got a few years ago, it was acceptable. Giving her hair one final flick, Quinn grabbed her bag and left, excited but undoubtedly scared for the day to come.

A couple of suburbs over, a certain brunette was still asleep. She had forgotten to set her alarm the night before, and she never woke up on time without it. Rachel moved around in her bed as she slowly awakened. She turned over and rubbed her eyes, looking over at her clock to see the time. When she saw that she had five minutes to get ready and get to school, she woke up immediately. "Oh, my god!" She exclaimed, pulling the covers off herself and getting out of the bed. She shook her head momentarily at her own stupidity for not setting the alarm, and made her way to her wardrobe. Looking at her options, Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Oh bugger it." Rachel faced the mirror as she conjured up a purple skirt and t-shirt to wear on her first day of high school. She did her hair in a similar manner; in one flick it was completely untangled and brushed. She didn't always use her powers this excessively, but she didn't want to risk being late for school. Rachel looked around for her bag and when she found it, took it and closed her eyes. The school was a good twenty minutes by bus, but she could get there instantly if she concentrated. She had only used teleportation a handful of times before, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

Rachel arrived just outside the school. She looked all around her, making sure no one had noticed. She sighed with relief when no one seemed to have seen her. She walked into the school, smiling from the excitement of finally starting high school. She looked over at the main building, imagining what her next four years would be like. She didn't have many friends, she could never replace Quinn, and refused to get close to anyone new because she didn't want to have to leave them.

Quinn had arrived in her car a few minutes before. She had been wandering around until she saw Brittany, who she knew from dancing. She put up her hand to wave. "Hey Britt!" She smiled, relieved to have found someone she knew. Standing next to her was a brunette that didn't look as familiar.

"Hey Quinn!" Brittany smiled and waved back as Quinn walked towards them. "This is Santana. Santana, this is Quinn." Santana gave Quinn the onceover. Quinn felt rather exposed under her glare.

"Okay, she can hang out with us for now." Santana decided finally. "But if someone better comes along, you're out, princess." Quinn didn't know what to say. She realised that she had just gained a friendship group- maybe. Brittany clapped enthusiastically.

Quinn cleared her throat, trying to think of something impressive to say. "Same for you, Satana, is it?" Santana laughed, but it wasn't a warm laugh.

"I like your attitude, Quill." Quinn almost corrected her out of instinct but then realised that the brunette had done it on purpose. "But keep in mind, I make the rules around here. So if you want to hang out with us, you can't just do anything and hang out with anybody."

Quinn gulped, nodding solemnly. "Understood." She said.

Brittany smiled and jumped up and down. "This year is going to be so fun!" And for the first time in a long time, Quinn thought so too. But before she could say so, the bell rang, and they were forced to say their goodbyes and go to homeroom.

* * *

Rachel arrived at her first class early, and took a seat at the front of the classroom. The class was Math, which Rachel had always loved because she was so good at it. She didn't notice when the rest of the class came in, because she was too busy reorganizing her math folder. When the bell rang to start the class, the teacher called the class to attention.

"Alright class. Welcome to Advanced Mathematics. I am Ms Pert, and I will be your teacher this year. Now, I know the textbooks haven't arrived yet, so to start off I've put together these sheets as a kind of revision from middle school. You may complete them in pairs." The teacher started handing out the sheets as the rest of the class paired up. Rachel was perfectly content to do the work by herself, she found it a lot easier to concentrate. She took a pen out of her pencil case and looked down at the sheets.

"Hi, do you mind if we work together?" Rachel sighed, and looked up to see who her new partner was. Rachel almost dropped her pen when the girl whose eyes she looked into looked awfully familiar.

"I- euh, yeah that's fine. Great." Rachel mumbled, staring at the blonde. Quinn smiled back at her.

"Cool. Thanks." She sat down, and then said in a sort of panic, "I do have friends, by the way, they just aren't in this class." Quinn said, feeling the need to prove she prove she wasn't a loser.

Rachel was still in shock, but she covered it up with a smile. She couldn't get over how different Quinn was. In fact, if it weren't for her beautiful green eyes, Rachel may not have even been able to recognise her.

"Don't worry, I believe you Quinn." Rachel said, not realising her mistake. But Quinn did. She looked at Rachel strangely.

"Um, how did you know my name?" She asked, hoping she hadn't just stumbled upon a crazy stalker. Rachel's eyes widened as she inwardly cursed herself.

"The teacher called role before. So, um this first question, do we use the sine or cosine rule?" Rachel quickly distracted, hoping Quinn wouldn't notice that the teacher hadn't, in fact, called role. The blonde looked down at the sheet, breathing in slightly as she thought.

"Cosine. We're given 2 sides and an angle."

"Oh yeah." Rachel confirmed although she was still staring at Quinn. Why would she change herself? What happened to those beautiful curls? And that nose that was so cute? Quinn lifted her eyes to Rachel and giggled awkwardly when she caught her staring at her.

"I'm sorry, you know my name, but what's yours?" she asked politely, noticing that the brunette was very pretty.

"I'm Rachel, Rachel B-." As Rachel said it, her words caught in her throat. It felt so odd introducing herself to the girl who was once her best friend. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Rachel Berry."

Quinn smiled. "It's nice to meet you Rachel." Rachel tried to speak, but didn't have any words to say. So she simply nodded, and they continued with the math questions in relative silence.

Towards the end of the class, Quinn looked over the sheets that they had finished before anyone else in the class. "Wow, you're quite the mathematician." Rachel looked down to the floor at the compliment, blushing slightly.

"You're just as good," she said truthfully. Rachel wasn't one to lie if she didn't have to. "Are you thinking of being a Math teacher or something?"

Quinn laughed. "Me, a teacher? I don't think so." She shook her head and wrote both their names at the top of the page. Rachel pretended not to notice that Quinn had written 'Rachael' instead of 'Rachel' because it was a hurtful reminder that she was a complete stranger to Quinn.

"So what do you want to be?" Rachel was intrigued. She had heard Quinn talk about wanting to be a teacher when she was little. It stung a little to know that wasn't the case anymore, or to Quinn, may never have been the case. Not because Rachel had some strange desire for her to become a teacher, but because it occurred to her that she didn't know Quinn quite as well as she thought she did. Had the memories that replaced those of Rachel made Quinn a completely different person? It seemed logical. They had spent the majority of their time together. It made sense that whatever she remembered as her past had made the blonde have different ideas and had changed her personality. Thinking this, Rachel wanted to cry. For the first time ever -even though Quinn was sitting right next to her- Rachel felt as if she had completely lost her best friend. There was no getting her back.

"I don't know." Quinn admitted, bringing Rachel back to the present. She thought for a second, and then grinned. "Well I've been dancing since I was five, maybe I'll continue that in some form." She smiled at the thought of dancing, but Rachel just stared back at her, confused.

"I didn't know you danced." Now it was Quinn's turn to look confused.

"What?"

"I just meant that, um- You don't strike me as a dancer." Rachel tried to cover up, but the girl sitting next to her seemed saddened by the statement. Her shoulders dropped and she avoided Rachel's gaze.

"Gee, thanks." Quinn muttered bitterly. The bell rang as she said it and she stood up, turning to walk away.

"Wait, Quinn, I didn't mean it. You look like a dancer, I just-" Rachel cursed under her breath. Not one conversation with her and she'd already blown it.

"It was, ah- nice to meet you Rachel," Quinn said in a forced tone before she walked away.

As she watched the blonde walk away from her yet again, Rachel couldn't help but think that maybe not Quinn not liking her was for the best. After all, she'd lived without her for more than five years, she could last another four. What she couldn't control was the feeling that crept into her chest whenever the blonde was around. A feeling she'd since forgotten, but was returning fast.

* * *

Quinn smiled enthusiastically when she saw Brittany and Santana walking towards her, but then remembered what Santana had said that morning, and tried to play it cool. "Hey," she said in what she hoped sounded like false sweetness.

"Hi, Quinn. How you liking high school?" Santana stood with her hand on her hip and Quinn couldn't help but be the slightest bit attracted to her. But no one knew she was gay, so she knew that being Santana's friend would mean that she'd continuously have to monitor her gazing.

"It's been really good, all the classes are quite fun, and the teachers-" Quinn stopped at the look she was getting from Santana, and realised where she had gone wrong. "I mean- it's okay I guess. I saw a few cute boys but nothing exceptional. And just looking at that cafeteria food made me want to be sick." Quinn searched for approval in the brunette's face. Santana looked somewhat unconvinced but nodded all the same. Britt simply smiled and started playing with her hair.

"Oh look." Santana rolled her eyes in the direction of a girl nearby. Quinn whipped her head around to see who she was referring to, and recognised the figure of Rachel, the girl in her Math class. "It's Berry. It's seems that she has been mixing up the fashion dos and don'ts even more than usual this year." Santana did not care that Rachel could hear her, in fact, she seemed to be counting on it. Quinn could see Rachel's head shrink into her shoulders even though she was now facing the opposite direction. Santana snickered, and Quinn laughed awkwardly, too. She wasn't going to throw away a friendship with Santana (whom, she had found out, was a favourite for head cheerleader) because of some nerdy girl who thought she didn't have the right look for a dancer. Tryouts were tomorrow and Quinn needed all the help she could get.

Rachel's heart sunk when she heard that laugh that she knew all too well. Quinn was not only now friends with Santana- Rachel's number one tormentor in middle school- she was also laughing at Rachel. Like all those years of them playing together and sharing their deepest secrets with each other never even happened. 'Oh wait,' Rachel thought bitterly as she walked away. 'They didn't.'

**Awww poor Rach. Please, please let me know your thoughts on this. I would love to answer any questions you may have or take any suggestions! Huge thank you to EveryKurtHasHisSam, loo (guest), gllover22, Lisa418 (guest), musicalwolf89, and Guest for reviewing! You guys made me smile so much :D**

**Until next time, Lauren xoxo**


End file.
